The Fight
by Blue Fire Krazed
Summary: At least I have a parent and people who love me, now I know why your mom has never been there or why your sisters don't want you around!"
1. The Fight Begins rewritten

Hallo people! How you doing? I finally made enough time to fix this. I mean come on, all Ash said was that she was worthless, and that her parents. okay so it was kind of bad, well I fixed it. Ash is a bit out of character in this chapter, I just thought he should get a lil violent, NO MORE OF THAT! Well. I am pretty sure that all of the other chapters will stay the same as before!  
  
Disclaimer: [oops I almost forgot this ^_^'] I do not own Pokemon yadda yadda blah blah.  
  
Now here are the ages:  
  
Ash: don't know.  
  
Misty: don't care.  
  
Brock: SCARY!,  
  
Pikachu:TOO HIGH TO COUNT!  
  
(Hey I really do wonder how old Pikachu is. hmm. Ok enough thinking time, my head hurts, enjoy.!)  
  
The Fight  
  
It was a beautiful summer day, the sun shone brightly, with very few fluffy, white, cotton-like clouds; it was peaceful and quiet until.  
  
"I AM A GOOD TRAINER WHY DON'T YOU ADMIT IT, IM BETTER THAN YOU?" Ash yelled.  
  
"NO YOU ARENT ASH KETCHUM YOU ARE A BAD TRAINER. YOU SENT A CATERPIE OUT AGAINST A PIDGEOTTO AND YOU KNOW THAT BUG IS WEAK AGAINST FLYING!" Misty retorted.  
  
"WELL ATLEAST I HAVE ALL THE BADGES OF KANTO AND THE ORANGE LEAGUES REMEMBER I RANKED 16 IN THE INDIGOE PLATUE AND I BEAT THE CHAMPION AT THE ORANGE LEAGUE! YOU ARE THE BAD, WORTHLESS, STUPID, TRAINER NOT ME!" Ash yelled.  
  
Misty was hurt, but she wasn't about to show it, "YOU LITTLE JACKASS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
"Oh, so now its okay for you to yell at me and call me names and when I say something in my defense, you get all offended! What goes around comes around Misty!" Ash yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh fuck you Ash," Misty said.  
  
"At least I have a parent and people who love me, now I know why your mom has never been there or why your sisters don't want you around!" said Ash a lot more calmly.  
  
Misty held back tears as Brock gasped slightly. The rest of the day went by slowly, not one of them was talking or even thinking about making conversation.  
  
"Hey Ash, man, can I talk to you?" Brock asked.  
  
"Sure" Ash answered, and they walked off and out of earshot of Misty. "That was wrong, Ash, that was just wrong," Brock said, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"What?" Ash said, clueless.  
  
"What you said to her earlier, it really hurt her feelings," Brock said.  
  
"About her being a bad trainer?"  
  
"No! About her parents and no one loving her," Brock answered, becoming frustrated.  
  
"She had it coming," Ash answered lazily, Brock sighed and they both walked back to their desired camping spot.  
  
*~*~*~**~**~**~**  
  
Brock was preparing their dinner, and Ash was brushing Pikachu's fur, while Misty just sat quietly on a log with Togepi asleep in her arms. Ash looked up from brushing Pikachu's fur and looked at Misty who hadn't looked at him all that day.  
  
"What's wrong Misty?" He questioned.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hey Misty what's wrong" He asked this time louder.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"MISTY WHATS WRONG?" Ash yelled angrily.  
  
She just stared at him tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer me?" Asked Ash.  
  
"I really don't think she's going to talk to you after what you said Ash you, you really hurt her man." Brock said as he looked up from his cooking.  
  
"What about her parents?" Ash said as he looked around.  
  
"Yeah" Brock answered.  
  
"Well okay then I'll tell you the truth, Misty" Ash said looking at Misty (Misty hopes went up a bit),"Not only does nobody love you, but when most guys look at you, they feel like taking a crap on you."  
  
Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were all surprised by what he just said. But Misty was mostly hurt. She got up and walked to Ash she stood in front of him for a few seconds they looked into each other's eyes then. Misty slapped him, she slapped him with all her might, all the power she could muster she had hit Ash. Ash became angry, no one had ever hit him before, only his mom, and today he was just not in the mood, he stood up, grabbed Misty's wrists and pinned her to the nearest tree. Brock stood up from his cooking and ran to get Ash off of Misty. Ash and Misty's noses were almost touching, Misty closed her eyes, and tried to forget how familiar this all seemed.  
  
"Now I know why your parent hated you so much, why she abused and abandoned you why they left you why they thought of you as the runt. That was the only thing you were good for, to punch and control. That is the only reason they stayed as long as they did!" Ash said angrily.  
  
That surely did it, she cried, she cried softly trying to keep her control, memories of the past flashed into her head, memories of being hit and punched, and at one time almost killed. Misty kicked Ash on the knee and ran, ran as quickly as she could, she passed by Brock and Pikachu as she passed Togepi, she picked it up quickly and kept running. Ash stood there, he just stood there like the idiot he was. He stood there angrily until he heard a voice say:  
  
"I cant believe you, you have no idea what a bad life she's had and you can see it in her actions that she has had a life without friends without help or someone to comfort her in her bad times that she has always been hurt emotionally and physically. I thought you were a nice caring person who would respect someone feelings, especially hers, but I guess I thought wrong didn't I? You are the total opposite of that and you just showed it. You proved your point Ash, but you also lost a good friend" Brock said.  
  
"I-I'm sorry" Ash said trying to conceal his tears.  
  
"{now look Ash, look at what you've done Misty and Togepi are.}" Pikachu could barely get the last words out as it began to sob,"{they're gone}"  
  
"No. No. They can't be gone not forever they cant they just can't, what have I done?" Ash said, sinking to the ground.  
  
"Come on Ash, we have to go find her, for all we know she could go running off a cliff!" Brock said, he and Pikachu help stand Ash up, and they began running.  
  
They ran for about an hour, not knowing in which direction to go, but just when they were about to give up, they heard wailing not to far from there spot, Pikachu ran toward it, making Ash and Brock follow. And there, in the middle of the path, was a crying Togepi and 5 other Pokeballs.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~****~~  
  
Okay, hopefully, this is better that my other chapter. I worked on it long and hard. Please Read and Review. I will probably make time to fix the other chapters as well.  
  
*~£f£~*  
  
P.S: To Crystal: NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! MY RATS *ARE* ADORABLE! EVEN IF THEY HAVE NO HAIR! AND IF THEIR EYES ARE CLOSED! IF YOU INSULT THEM ONE MORE TIME, YOU CURLY HAIRED HEAD WILL BE SITTING NEXT TO ARIEL'S ON A PLATTER! FOR THEM TO EAT! He he he. you weren't suppose to read that. wait a sec I could just erase it. 


	2. Forgiveness

1.1 Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (no kidding) okay, so don't sue me.  
  
AN: Thanxz for the reviews, really inspiring and nice to know that people like my Fanfics, there was thought that person, Borg, people like that make me sick. In this fic I might be adding Poe-sounds just for a bit of fun okay. I'm not sure how many Pokemon Misty has so forgive and forget (I bet many of you are wanting Misty to do that). In this story… is Misty ever going to forgive Ash? Or is the better question: Will Misty forgive Ash? Read on to see…  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Misty's mind was full of confusion, anger, and somehow afraid ness. She couldn't make up her mind, if she didn't forgive him, what would she do, if she did, would she be happy with her decision? She felt confused again, she needed time, she needed time alone, she needed time to think, space to think, somewhere to think.  
  
"Misty?" Ash asked quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Misty are you okay?" Brock asked getting a bit concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry," Misty said snapping back into reality, "Guys."  
  
"Yeah?" The boys asked.  
  
"I-I need some time alone, you know, somewhere where I can think," Misty said trying to explain.  
  
"We're not leaving you Misty, how do we know you won't commit suicide, hmm?" Brock said sternly.  
  
"You have to trust me I'll…" Misty went into a loss of words.  
  
"See you don't even know what you are going to do, Misty we're not leaving you an that's final" Ash said crossing his arms, "well at least I wont, Misty."  
  
"Ash I said I-" Misty started a bit angrily.  
  
"I heard what you said and I'm not letting you go out alone, you could get hurt, Misty please listen to me when I say 'Don't go'," Ash said.  
  
By now Misty was terribly confused and afraid, she did what she had to do, she needed time and she was going to get it, she stood up, went to Brock, and searched in his pockets a few seconds later she stood holding 4 to 5 miniminized Pokeballs. She studied them for a minute then she choose one, and she put the other 4 (or 3) back in Brock's pocket and stepped back. Ash and Brock had been totally silent during it all, Ash finally spoke up.  
  
"What's that Misty?" ash asked referring to the Pokeball.  
  
"Nothing" Misty said plainly.  
  
Ash stepped forward, Misty stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I need time" Misty said tear threatening once more.  
  
"Misty what are you talking about?" Brock asked.  
  
Misty didn't answer she only turned around and started walking away. Nor Ash, Brock or Pikachu talked or hesitated they all went after her…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short I know but its late already (AGAIN) so please Review and give me a few ideas or starter I beg of you Please? *~F.F.~* 


	3. The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I never will I only own this fic.  
  
AN: I got quite a few reviews last time so I guess I will make a sequel and well here it is. But will they find her? Will Misty forgive Ash for being so insensitive? Just keep reading to find out:  
  
The Search  
  
(Sequel to 'The Fight')  
  
As Ash finished reading the letter he felt tears come to his eyes. Misty was hiding from them, from him and he knew it. He just wished he could relive the moment he said it all and change what he said to something positive or at least ask for forgiveness from her from what he had said before that all.  
  
"Ash we'd better look for her, before she does anything… we wouldn't want her to do." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah Brock your right we're going to find Misty no matter what" Ash said trying to keep his threatening tears from falling.  
  
"((Pika-pi you are going to find her and beg, not ask, for forgiveness got that?))" Pikachu said sternly.  
  
"Yes Pikachu" Ash said.  
  
"I just hope she's alright," Brock said looking toward the dark forest ahead.  
  
~~Where ever Misty is~~  
  
"I know it. I know it all now. He hates me, I just know he does why else would he say that" Misty said to no one in particular, she was very upset and thinking on what to do, "Maybe I should… no… or should I go back to Cerulean and pretend this never happened? Oh I'm so confused" she said pounding the ground.  
  
"I wish Ash hadn't said that. Well who can blame him? I am ugly; my parents must've hated me for being this way. People die everyday. Why should I be any different? The loss of me would actually be great for my sisters, Brock, and … Ash."  
  
"I guess everybody does hate me, even I do." Misty said solemnly "Ash hates me and there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
~~ Back to Ash, Brock, and Pikachu~~  
  
It has been about two hours since Ash, Brock and Pikachu read the letter, three hours since Misty ran away, and two hours since Ash, Brock, and Pikachu set out to find Misty.  
  
"Its been two hours and still no sing of Misty, what if we never find her?" Ash asked losing hope.  
  
"Ash we are going to find her," Brock said looking at his companion angrily.  
  
"((Where do you think she would've gone?))" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Maybe to Cerulean" Ash said gaining a bit of hope.  
  
"No it's just too obvious, she must still be in the forest somewhere." Brock said looking around.  
  
"((Hey do you hear that?!))" Pikachu said as its ears perked up.  
  
"No what?!" Ash asked looking eagerly at Pikachu.  
  
"((That noise, it sounds like talking.))" Pikachu said turning to the two.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Brock asked.  
  
"((Over… there"))" Pikachu said pointing in a direction.  
  
"Come on maybe someone has seen Misty" Ash said starting to run.  
  
"Maybe it IS Misty" doing the same as his companion.  
  
"((Misty were coming))" Pikachu said enthusiastically.  
  
~~ Where ever Misty is~~  
  
Misty suddenly jumped as she heard something. It sounded like footsteps, running footsteps.  
  
"Who's there?" Misty asked half-scared half-protective.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Must've been a Pokemon" Misty said sitting back down on the rock she was on, she sighed as she put her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here? Who's there?" said a voice strangely familiar to Misty's ears.  
  
"Is anybody out there?" said another voice she had heard.  
  
"W-Who's there?" Misty said shakily.  
  
"I asked first" the voice said.  
  
"My name is Misty, who's there?" Misty asked again.  
  
There was a minute of silence.  
  
"Its Brock" The second voice said.  
  
"A-And Ash" Said the first.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Misty said standing up.  
  
"Misty I need to talk to you, p-please listen." Ash said stepping out from where he, Brock, and Pikachu had been.  
  
"No Ash, what is done is done, and what is said is said" Misty said tears threatening.  
  
"Please Misty you have to listen" Brock pleaded.  
  
"Pika pi chaa" Pikachu said with its ears back and looking up with sad, cute eyes (AN: all together now… Awwww!!!)  
  
"Look Misty I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you please, you've got to forgive me" Ash said looking down.  
  
"Ash… what you said… hurt me very deeply… you said it like you really meant it… like you really thought my parents left me because of how I look, it hurts Ash when someone brings up someone that hurt them, especially what that person did to you." Misty said.  
  
"Misty please, I, I don't know what I was thinking you've got to forgive me please"  
  
"Misty please you've got to forgive him…" Brock said.  
  
"Pika chuuu" Pikachu said sadly…  
  
Well that's it please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.*~F.F.~* 


	4. The Chase

Disclaimer: Nope not yet I still don't own pokemon.  
  
AN: I'm sorry this took so long to be posted, I've had a lot to do like homework, Science project ECT. Well this part may be a bit short like last time but I'm running out of ideas, in this chapter I believe… I don't know what is going to happen… just read and review  
  
THE CHASE  
  
"Misty we already told you so many times that you aren't going out alone" Brock said catching up to Misty and walking beside her with Ash on her other side, Misty suddenly stopped walking, she had her eyes closed as if she were trying to keep herself from hitting them or maybe from crying but little did they know that it was from both. It stayed like that for another ten seconds, and then Misty took off running, Ash, Brock and Pikachu were caught so of guard when she started running that it took them a few seconds to realize what had just happened and that Misty was not going to hit them but run from them.  
  
"Hey come back here," Ash yelled as he saw Misty already ahead of them and still running not looking back. They started running too they ran as fast as their feet (and paws) could carry them, they weren't going to lose sight of Misty this time.  
  
"MISTY!!!" Ash said running faster than he had ever ran in his life. He had to catch up with Misty, he had to apologize and beg for forgiveness, he needed a plan, a plan to outrun her.  
  
Brock and Pikachu stopped as they saw Ash come to a stop right in the middle of running, it was nearly dawn now and they were all very tired, but that wasn't going to stop them, they had already planned a small part and since they knew that Misty might already be in the next town, the decided to just go with what they had.  
  
"I have got to keep running, if I don't they'll just catch up to me, I know I can do it, I just have to," Misty said to herself trying to keep herself from falling to the ground, she was very tired, she hadn't eaten anything in quite a while, she hadn't slept all that night because of this little chase they were having, and all of that was finally getting to her. She didn't even think she could go on. She had to find some food and a place to rest, but where? In a pokemon Center Ash, and Brock would surely find her…  
  
~!@#@!~!#~  
  
And that's it!!! Wow it turned out better than I expected, please review and don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter I believe its called 'THE PLAN' (has anybody noticed that most of the Fics have the word 'the' in them?  
  
*~F.F.~* 


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: the usual I don't own pokemon but I'm working on it…  
  
AN: Well this may be the end and maybe it may not, to understand is to read to read is to ask and to ask is to know you don't understand? Ask.  
  
THE PLAN  
  
Misty had already thought about looking for a place to be able to rest and hide, but all the while she had been running, she hadn't found any, "I have to get some rest soon" she thought to herself.  
  
Ash Brock and Pikachu were once again running in the direction Misty had gone, they knew she was slowing down because of a few fresh footprints they had seen in a part of the woods, the were getting, and they knew it.  
  
"AHHH" Misty yelled as she fell into a mud hole, she tried desperately to get out and within a few minutes she succeeded. She got out of the mud hole, dirty and tired, she then decided to rest a while, her feet were starting to signal to her that if she took another shot at running they would not carry her any further. She then heard something she really wished would never come, she heard footsteps. They were light and fast, but as they came closer they became more and more louder and slower. Misty stayed still and quiet for all she knew it could be a wild pokemon, a bush to her right rattled a bit and out came… a Vulpix, it looked so innocent and cute, but something was wrong, or so Misty thought, why did this little Vulpix have such loud footsteps a while ago and now it had the light steps it had had before. She then heard the Vulpix roar as if it were calling to someone or something, Misty heard a voice, it sounded like… Brock. Misty got up from he resting spot as soon as she heard Brock's voice she was about to run… but it was too late, there, at her right, stood, Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Vulpix.  
  
"So there you are," Brock said, somehow slyly.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Misty yelled and started running.  
  
She ran fast, the rest had recharged her to full power, she heard some running foot steps behind her, the footsteps were dangerously close, and were still coming closer, she ran faster, pushing herself too keep going. Then without warning… she was knocked to the ground, there she lay on her stomach with someone on top of her. Misty tried struggling, but whoever was atop of her was much more heavier and stronger than she, she then gave up, it was no use, she had wasted all the energy she had gathered from the rest, in that short run, she was helpless. After a minute or so the body on top of her shifted it's self, Misty gathered the strength to turn over and when she saw who it was she got up quickly and tried to run but he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Misty struggled again, trying to get away from his grip, and once again she found herself helpless.  
  
"Misty, please forgive me, I really do love you please don't run away, my life would mean nothing without you, if you left, I would never forgive myself, Ever!" the person holding her whispered into her ear.  
  
"I can't, Ash. Half of me wants to forgive you but, what if I do trust you again and one day you just do the same thing again and-"  
  
"And what if I don't ever do that again? I wont do that again I love you too much to ever even mean those things," Ash interrupted.  
  
"I never thought that a few words would do this, cause this, and I guess now you know what some words do and that memories of any kind are painful, Ash, I'm so-"  
  
She was cut off once again but this time not by words but by a sweet, passionet kiss, at first Misty felt confused, she kept her eyes open wide but then she realized that Ash really did love her and now, she knew that she could always trust the boy with the black hair and loyal Pikachu.  
  
The End  
  
And that is the end to the greatest story in my book,  
  
Please review, my goal is to get at least 25 reviews please help me get to that goal. Thank You for reading,  
  
*~ƒ.ƒ.~* 


End file.
